Χρήστης:Alexoni97
About me Ονομάζομαι Αλέξανδρος και είμαι φοιτητής. Τα κόμικς είναι το ιδιαίτερο πάθος μου και δεν χορταίνω να ασχολούμαι μαζί τους, ειδικά τα Ντίσνευ, είναι αναντικατάστατα. Είμαι πολύ ενεργό μέλος στο ιντακς ενώ έχω γραφτεί και στο greekcomics, επομένως ήταν φυσικό επακόλουθο να γραφτώ και στη wiki, ώστε να βοηθήσω αυτή την εκπληκτική προσπάθεια! Αγαπημένοι καλλιτέχνες φυσικά ο Καρλ Μπαρκς και ο Ντον Ρόσα, αλλά και Φλόυντ Γκότφρεντσον και ο Κάστυ! Συνεισφορές #Ιστορία: Back in Time for a Dime! #Ιστορία: Άδειες Τσέπες #Ιστορία: Αετίσιο Βλέμμα #Ιστορία: Αθέμιτος Ανταγωνισμός #Ιστορία: Ακαταμάχητο Νανούρισμα #Ιστορία: Αλευρομανία #Ιστορία: Αλλεργία στα Εκατομμύρια #Ιστορία: Αλόγιστη Σπατάλη #Ιστορία: Ανακύκλωση #Ιστορία: Αναμέτρηση στον Νότιο Ειρηνικό #Ιστορία: Ανέξοδο Kέρασμα #Ιστορία: Αν Ταιριάζει το Καπέλο #Ιστορία: Απόδραση από την Απαγορευμένη Κοιλάδα #Ιστορία: Απόσταση Ασφαλείας #Ιστορία: Από το Κακό στο Χειρότερο #Ιστορία: Άριστη Ακοή #Ιστορία: Αστεία Βίντεο #Ιστορία: Άτοπα Συμπεράσματα #Ιστορία: Αυγουστιάτικη Αναμπουμπούλα #Ιστορία: Αχάριστα Παιδιά #Ιστορία: Βουντού Χουντού #Ιστορία: Γατάκια για Υιοθεσία #Ιστορία: Για 2 Χάμπουργκερ #Ιστορία: Για ένα Βαρέλι Δολλάρια #Ιστορία: Για Ποιον Χτύπησε η Καμπάνα... #Ιστορία: Γκραν Κάνυον #Ιστορία: Γλιστερή Γυαλάδα #Ιστορία: Γράμμα στον Άγιο Βασίλη #Ιστορία: Γνήσια Αντίκα #Ιστορία: Δέκα Χιλιάδες Γαλόπουλα #Ιστορία: Διαστημικός Αγώνας #Ιστορία: Διακοπές στην Λίμνη #Ιστορία: Δροσιά & Λάβρα #Ιστορία: Δύστροπος Αντίπαλος #Ιστορία: Δύο Γκούφυ είναι Πολλοί #Ιστορία: Δώρα Καρφωμένα στον Τοίχο #Ιστορία: Δωρεάν Ζύγισμα #Ιστορία: Δωρεάν Στάθμευση #Ιστορία: Δώσε στον Πλησίον σου! #Ιστορία: Έγκυρη Ενημέρωση #Ιστορία: Έλα Όπως Είσαι! #Ιστορία: Ένα Ατρόμητο Παπί #Ιστορία: Ένα Διάσημο Μηδενικό #Ιστορία: Ένα Καπέλο Γεμάτο Λεφτά #Ιστορία: Ένα Επικίνδυνο Βιβλίο #Ιστορία: Ένας Ιδιόρρυθμος Ταύρος #Ιστορία: Ένα Μορφωμένο Παπί #Ιστορία: Ένα Φλιτζάνι Καφέ #Ιστορία: Ένα Ταίρι για τον Εφευρέτη #Ιστορία: Ένα Τέλειο Σπίτι #Ιστορία: Ένα Ποντίκι στο Διάστημα #Ιστορία: Ένα Σακί Γεμάτο Γέλια #Ιστορία: Ενημερωμένος Πελάτης #Ιστορία: Επεισόδιο στον Πύργο $ Μακ Ντακ #Ιστορία: Επικίνδυνες Καταδύσεις #Ιστορία: Επικίνδυνη Ανασφάλεια #Ιστορία: Επικίνδυνος Αντιπερισπασμός #Ιστορία: Επιστροφή στην Ζαναντού #Ιστορία: Ευγενική Απόρριψη #Ιστορία: Εύπλαστη Ομορφιά #Ιστορία: Εφευρετικός & Τζέντλεμαν #Ιστορία: Εφιαλτικές Υποψίες #Ιστορία: Ζήτημα Βαρύτητας #Ιστορία: Η Άκρη του Ουράνιου Τόξου #Ιστορία: Η Ατομική Βόμβα #Ιστορία: Η Άμμος του Χρόνου (1984) #Ιστορία: Η Ανυπόφορη Γάτα #Ιστορία: Η Βιτρίνα #Ιστορία: Η Δύναμη της Θέλησης #Ιστορία: Η Εκδίκηση των Παιχνιδιών #Ιστορία: Η Επίθεση των Απαίσιων Διαστημικών Ζωυφίων #Ιστορία: Η Ημέρα των Ζώων #Ιστορία: Η Καλύβα του Κουτ #Ιστορία: Η Κατάρα του Νοστραμουσούδαμου #Ιστορία: Η Κορνίζα #Ιστορία: Η Κούρσα του Μισισιπή #Ιστορία: Η Λυπητερή #Ιστορία: Η Μεγάλη Εκτόξευση #Ιστορία: Η Μεγάλη Επέτειος #Ιστορία: Η Μεταβολή #Ιστορία: Η Νύχτα με τις Μάσκες #Ιστορία: Η Όμορφη Γειτόνισσα #Ιστορία: Η Παραγγελία #Ιστορία: Η Πηγή της Νιότης #Ιστορία: Η Προτομή #Ιστορία: Η Τετραπέρατη Φώκια #Ιστορία: Η Τέχνη Προστατεύει! #Ιστορία: Η Χώρα των Πυγμαίων Ινδιάνων #Ιστορία: Η Χρηματοπηγή #Ιστορία: Η Χώρα των Ηφαιστείων #Ιστορία: Θαλασσόλυκοι του Γλυκού Νερού #Ιστορία: Θέμα Τιμής #Ιστορία: Θέρμανση Εξωτερικού Χώρου #Ιστορία: Θησαυρός στην Γυάλα #Ιστορία: Ιπτάμενη Μόδα #Ιστορία: Ιστορικός Άθλος #Ιστορία: Κακό Προαίσθημα #Ιστορία: Καιρός για Ημίψηλο #Ιστορία: Καιρός κατά Παραγγελία #Ιστορία: Και οι Επτά - Μείον Τέσσερις - Καμπαλέρος Ήταν Υπέροχοι #Ιστορία: Καλλιτέχνης Κατεδαφιστής #Ιστορία: Καλλιτέχνης Κηπουρός #Ιστορία: Καλλιτέχνης Υαλουργός #Ιστορία: Κάλυψη Εξόδων #Ιστορία: Καμιά Κρυψώνα #Ιστορία: Κατεψυγμένο Κελεπούρι #Ιστορία: Κάτω από το Γκυ #Ιστορία: Κάθε Εμπόριο για Καλό #Ιστορία: Καπέλο Παντός Καιρού #Ιστορία: Κελεπούρι στην Έρημο #Ιστορία: Κηπουρική Εκτάκτου Ανάγκης #Ιστορία: Κινγκ Σάιζ Χωνάκι #Ιστορία: Κλιμακωτή Έκπτωση #Ιστορία: Κολοκυθοπόλεμος #Ιστορία: Κολλημένος με τα Φασόλια #Ιστορία: Κολλημένος με το Χρήμα #Ιστορία: Κολοσσιαία Έκπληξη #Ιστορία: Κόννυ και Μπλάιντ #Ιστορία: Κουρασμένος Κροίσος #Ιστορία: Κροίσοι σε Φόρμα #Ιστορία: Κροίσος σε Υαλοπωλείο #Ιστορία: Κυνηγοί Πολύτιμων Λίθων #Ιστορία: Λάθος Αριθμός #Ιστορία: Λευκές Οικιακές Συσκευές #Ιστορία: Λάμψη στα Ασημικά #Ιστορία: Μαγικά Κόλπα #Ιστορία: Μαθήματα Μπαλέτου #Ιστορία: Μαραθώνιος στον Πάγο #Ιστορία: Μέση Δαχτυλίδι #Ιστορία: Μιας Δεκάρας Σκέψεις #Ιστορία: Μια Μυρωδάτη Ιστορία #Ιστορία: Μια Σκληρή Ήττα #Ιστορία: Μουσειακό Όχημα #Ιστορία: Μπελάδες από το Παρελθόν #Ιστορία: Μπίζνες στην Ολλανδία #Ιστορία: Μυγοπαγίδες #Ιστορία: Μυθικό Μυστήριο #Ιστορία: Ντόναλντ για Πάντα! #Ιστορία: Ξέγνοιαστος Καβαλάρης #Ιστορία: Οικογενειακό Κειμήλιο #Ιστορία: Οικοδομική Οικονομία #Ιστορία: Οι Εκλογές #Ιστορία: Οι Λόφοι της Γαλήνης #Ιστορία: Οι 7 Μπόγκλιν #Ιστορία: Οι Τρεις Καμπαλέρος Επιστρέφουν #Ιστορία: Οι Φουσκάλες του Καφέ #Ιστορία: Οι Χρυσές Χήνες #Ιστορία: Όλα Τζάμπα; #Ιστορία: Ομελέτα #Ιστορία: Όνειρα Γλυκά #Ιστορία: Όποιον Παίρνει ο Άνεμος #Ιστορία: Ορμητικός Εκχιονισμός #Ιστορία: Ορνιθολογία #Ιστορία: Όσα Φέρνει ο Άνεμος #Ιστορία: Ο Αρχειοφύλακας #Ιστορία: Ο Ασημένιος Δίσκος #Ιστορία: Ο Βίος και η Πολιτεία του Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ- Ο Μεγιστάνας της Καλισότα #Ιστορία: Ο Bροχοποιός #Ιστορία: Ο Διαπλανητικός Ταχυδρόμος #Ιστορία: Ο Επιμένων Νικά! #Ιστορία: Ο Εργατικός Τυχεράκιας #Ιστορία: Ο Εφιάλτης της Πρώτης Παράστασης #Ιστορία: Ο Εφοπλιστής #Ιστορία: Ο Θησαυρός του Κροίσου #Ιστορία: Ο Θησαυρός του Μάρκο Πόλο #Ιστορία: Ο Ιπτάμενος Σκιέρ #Ιστορία: Ο Καπετάνιος #Ιστορία: Ο Λέμμος με το Μενταγιόν #Ιστορία: Ο Μάστορας του Στίχου #Ιστορία: Ο Μαχαραγιάς #Ιστορία: Ο Μαύρος Ιππότης Ξαναχτυπά! #Ιστορία: Ο Μικροσκοπικός Τσιγκούνης #Ιστορία: Ο Μοναχικός Ψαράς #Ιστορία: Ο Μονομανής Παπαγάλος #Ιστορία: Ο Ναυαγός #Ιστορία: Ο Ντροπαλός Δρυοκολάπτης #Ιστορία: Ο Νυχτοφύλακας #Ιστορία: Ο Ξεροκέφαλος Τσιγκούνης #Ιστορία: Ο Πλακατζής της Στέγης #Ιστορία: Ο Πόλεμος των Ουέντιγκο #Ιστορία: Ο Πολυμήχανος #Ιστορία: Ο Πυρομανής (1999) #Ιστορία: Ο Σερίφης της Μαύρης Κοιλάδας #Ιστορία: Ο Σερίφης Φάντασμα #Ιστορία: Ο Σοφός Σουάμι #Ιστορία: Ο Σοφός Παντογνώστης #Ιστορία: Ο Τελευταίος Άρχοντας του Ελντοράντο #Ιστορία: Ο Φιλόδοξος Φούρναρης #Ιστορία: Ο Φτωχός Συγγενής #Ιστορία: Ο Φύλακας των Ακτών #Ιστορία: Ο Χειρότερος Εχθρός #Ιστορία: Ο Χορός της Βροχής #Ιστορία: Παιδαγωγικοί Πειραματισμοί #Ιστορία: Παιχνίδια στην Πυρά #Ιστορία: Παράτολμη Διάσωση #Ιστορία: Περασμένα, Αλλά Όχι Ξεχασμένα #Ιστορία: Περικοπές Εξόδων #Ιστορία: Περικοπή Δώρων #Ιστορία: Περιπέτεια στους Αντίποδες #Ιστορία: Πετρέλαιο στην Αυλή #Ιστορία: Πλούσιο Έδαφος #Ιστορία: Πλούτη Αμύθητα #Ιστορία: Ποιος Έκλεψε τον Βαν Κουάκ; #Ιστορία: Ποιος Πληρώνει τα Σπασμένα; #Ιστορία: Ποιος Πληρώνει τον Νοικάρη; #Ιστορία: Ποιοτικός Έλεγχος #Ιστορία: Πυραυλική Ονειροπόληση #Ιστορία: Ρόσκο το Ρομπότ #Ιστορία: Ρομαντική Βόλτα #Ιστορία: Σαραβαλάκι, Αγάπη μου! #Ιστορία: Σιωπητήριο #Ιστορία: Σκασιαρχείο μετ' Εμποδίων #Ιστορία: Σπίρτο Μονάχο #Ιστορία: Σπιτική Διακόσμηση #Ιστορία: Στην Γωνία #Ιστορία: Στενά Παπούτσια #Ιστορία: Στολίδια του Δρόμου #Ιστορία: Σουρεαλιστικό Ταξίδι #Ιστορία: Συλλέκτης Κροκοδείλων #Ιστορία: Συνηθισμένη Μέρα #Ιστορία: Ταξί Πολυτελείας #Ιστορία: Τελευταίο Έλκηθρο για το Ντώσον #Ιστορία: Τετράποδος Βοηθός #Ιστορία: Τηλεόραση από την Τρύπα #Ιστορία: Τύχη Γιαλαντζί #Ιστορία: Τα Γιγάντια Μυρμήγκια #Ιστορία: Τα Δύσπεπτα Δολλάρια #Ιστορία: Τα Καινούργια Παιχνίδια #Ιστορία: Τα Καλύτερα Χριστούγεννα #Ιστορία: Τα Φασόλια της Οργής #Ιστορία: Του Εχθρού μου ο Εχθρός #Ιστορία: Το Γούρικο Πέταλο #Ιστορία: Το Γύρισμα της Τύχης #Ιστορία: Το Διάβασμα Θέλει Ησυχία #Ιστορία: Το Δίδυμο της Συμφοράς #Ιστορία: Το Ιχθυόχρημα #Ιστορία: Το Λουστράρισμα #Ιστορία: Το Μαξιλάρι #Ιστορία: Το Μουσταρδοβόλο #Ιστορία: Το Μυστήριο της Λίμνης #Ιστορία: Το Νησί στην Άκρη του Χρόνου #Ιστορία: Το Πάρτυ των Μαϊμούδων #Ιστορία: Το Πρόσωπο του Τρόμου #Ιστορία: Το Κάλεσμα των Κυνηγών #Ιστορία: Το Κέρασμα #Ιστορία: Το Κυνήγι του Εμπρηστή #Ιστορία: Το Κυνήγι των Εξελίξεων #Ιστορία: Το Μοιραίο Τριφύλλι #Ιστορία: Το Μαγικό Δάσος #Ιστορία: Το Μαγικό Μελάνι #Ιστορία: Το Μυστικό του Βιβλίου #Ιστορία: Το Ντέρμπυ του Σεπτέμβρη #Ιστορία: Το Νόμισμα #Ιστορία: Το Ολόχρυσο Φεγγάρι #Ιστορία: Το Όρος των Ρόδων #Ιστορία: Το Παπί που Έπεσε στην Γη! #Ιστορία: Το Ρευστό #Ιστορία: Το Ροχαλητό #Ιστορία: Το Σαφάρι του Δισεκατομμυρίου #Ιστορία: Το Στέμμα της Βασίλισσας Καζάμπρα #Ιστορία: Το Στέμμα των Μάγια #Ιστορία: Το Σπήλαιο των Ανέμων #Ιστορία: Το Τέρας του Δάσους #Ιστορία: Το Φίλτρο του Γέλιου #Ιστορία: Το Χαμένο Στέμμα του Τζένγκις Χαν #Ιστορία: Το Χαμόγελο της Ημέρας #Ιστορία: Το Χρηματωρυχείο #Ιστορία: Το Χρήμα Πάει στα Βουνά #Ιστορία: Το Χρυσό Έλατο #Ιστορία: Τρεις Μικροί Εφημεριδοπώλες #Ιστορία: Τρία Καλά Παπάκια #Ιστορία: Τυμπανοκρουσίες #Ιστορία: Τυφλή Εμπιστοσύνη #Ιστορία: Υπέροχη Θέα #Ιστορία: Υπολογισμένο Ρίσκο #Ιστορία: Φαεινή Ιδέα #Ιστορία: Φαεινή Ιδέα (1958) #Ιστορία: Φαεινή Ιδέα (2001) #Ιστορία: Φυσικός Φωτισμός #Ιστορία: Φωτονική Επιτάχυνση #Ιστορία: Χαμένοι στην Άβυσσο #Ιστορία: Χαμένοι στον Λαβύρινθο #Ιστορία: Χαμένος στην Έρημο #Ιστορία: Χειροποίητα Στολίδια #Ιστορία: Χείρα Βοηθείας #Ιστορία: Χειμερινό Ταχυδρομείο #Ιστορία: Χριστούγεννα στον Φάρο #Ιστορία: Χρυσάφι στην Άμμο #Ιστορία: Χρυσός Σεληνιασμός #Ιστορία: Ψάρεμα κατ' Οίκον #Ιστορία: Ψάρεμα στον Πάγο #Ιστορία: Ψώνια με Παρωπίδες #ΚΟΜΙΞ 27 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 28 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 29 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 30 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 31 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 32 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 33 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 34 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 35 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 44 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 45 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 47 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 48 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 49 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 50 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 52 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 53 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 54 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 56 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 62 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 63 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 64 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 65 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 68 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 69 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 70 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 71 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 72 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 76 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 77 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 78 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 80 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 81 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 82 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 83 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 84 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 85 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 86 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 87 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 88 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 89 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 90 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 92 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 93 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 94 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 95 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 96 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 104 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 109 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 110 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 111 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 133 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 137 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 141 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 146 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 154 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 155 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 179 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 161 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 168 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 171 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 172 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 175 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 178 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 180 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 189 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 190 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 191 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 193 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 197 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 222 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 231 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 235 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 241 #ΚΟΜΙΞ 247 My favorite pages * Add links to your favorite pages on the wiki here! * Favorite page #2 * Favorite page #3